BTS DRABBLE
by owldarks
Summary: BTS / VMIN / KOOKMIN/ YOONMIN /HOPEMIN/ VKOOK/ NAMJIN/ OTP LAINNYA BISA REQ JIMIN!BOTTOM
1. i love him?

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti Kim Taehyung? Lelaki dengan segala kelakuan anehnya, sifatnya yang menyebalkan, dan bodohnya Jimin mencintai lelaki aneh seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"T-taehyung-ah.."

Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar, kemudian pandangannya kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya seolah tak mengindahkan panggilan lelaki manis di hadapannya.

"Tae-

"Ada apa, Jimin?" tanyanya kemudian menutup buku di genggamannya.

Jimin mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari kantung seragam sekolahnya, dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. "I-ini.."

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Jimin menundukann kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah tampan lelaki pujaan hatinya.

"Surat cinta.. Jung Yein memberikan itu padaku sepulang sekolah tadi." Jawabnya,

Taehyung mengambil surat itu, lalu membolak baliknya kemudian membuka dan membaca surat itu. wajahnya begitu datar sehingga membuat keringat terus bercucuran di pelipis Jimin.

"Datang dan temui wanita itu."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, yang benar saja? "Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Untuk apa aku marah? Aku tau kau itu gay dan-

.

.

.

Kau hanya mencintaiku, Park Jimin." Bisiknya di telinga Jimin.

Sial, wajah Jimin memerah. Kemudian lengannya menyingkirkan kepala Kekasihnya dari telinganya.

"Aku tak akan marah selama yang mengajak kau berkencan adalah seorang perempuan. Jika ada lelaki yang mengajakmu berkencan-

Jimin menatap manik hitam milik kekasihnya, menunggu lelaki tampan itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya." Sambungnya kemudian meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, mengingat memori memori yang hampir saja hilang jika ia tak mengingatnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Taehyung-ah! Lihat, Yoongi sunbae mengajakku berkencan!" ucap lelaki manis seraya menyodorkan ponsel hitamnya kearah sahabatnya._

 _Taehyung melihat sekilas isi pesan yang dikirimkan seniornya itu. kemudian ia kembali fokus pada tugas yang belum ia selesaikan._

" _Ah, pakaian apa yang harus ku kenakan nanti? Apa aku harus membawa hadiah untuk Yoongi sunbae? Ah sepertinya baju ini-_

 _YA KIM TAEHYUNG, MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU?!"_

 _Taehyung tak mengacuhkan sahabatnya itu, ia tetap fokus untuk memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dan meninggalkan Jimin yang terus meracau tak jelas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah tiga hari setelah Yoongi dan Jimin berkencan, dan Taehyung terus tak mengacuhkan sahabatnya itu. Jimin yang awalnya tak peduli kemudian merasa ada yang kurang jika sahabatnya tak berada di sisinya. Jimin membutuhkan Taehyung._

" _T-taehyung tunggu!"_

 _Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sahabantnya yang kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Taehyung-ah, mengapa kau sekarang menjauhiku..apa salahku?" Tanya Jimin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat._

" _Tapi kau selalu menghindariku! Beri aku alasan Kim Taehyung!" ucapnya kemudian setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Jimin menangis._

 _Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jimin kemudian menangkup pipi gembul itu dan mengusap airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah sahabatnya itu._

" _Pertama, jauhi Min Yoongi. Aku tak suka jika kau terus berada di dekatnya."_

 _Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "M-mengapa..?"_

" _Karena-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wajah Jimin memerah sempurna, jantungnya bekerja seratus kali lipat. Apa ia tak salah dengar?_

" _Kedua, jangan menangis. Aku juga membenci itu." lanjutnya kemudian mengusap surai cokelat madu sahabatnya. "Sudah ya, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku menunggu." Lalu Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih setia mematung di tempatnya._

 _Kemudian ia memegangi dadanya tang terus berdegup dengan kencang._

" _Apa aku juga mencintainya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. At Mid Night

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, dimana seharusnya semua orang tertidur dengan pulasnya tetapi pemuda berwajah tampan tetap terjaga dan fokus pada buku di genggamannya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah kesalnya, "Ya! Kim Taehyung aku sudah mengantuk."

Pemuda tampan itu tak bergeming, seolah ucapan pemuda manis itu hanya angin lalu.

"Taehyungg-ah."panggil pemuda manis itu dengan suara cemprengnya.

Dan mata Taehyung tetap fokus pada buku itu. Si mungil lama-lama merasa jengah, ia tak suka jika diabaikan seperti ini. Ia harus mendapatkan kembali atensi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana, Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat kekasihnya meringkuk di bawah meja belajarnya.

"Pokoknya aku akan tidur di bawah sini sampai kau selesai dengan urusanmu."

"Nanti kau bisa sakit, sayang." Ucap Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Sial, wajah Jimin memerah.

"A-apa pedulimu? lihat saja dirimu sekarang. Kau lebih mementingkan tulisan-tulisan menyebalkan itu." Rajuknya.

Taehyung mengela nafasnya, "Bangun atau kau akan ku injak."

"Injak saja jika kau bisa." tantangnya.

Jimin tahu betul jika Taehyung sangat mencintainya, tidak mungkin kan jika kekasihnya itu menyakiti dirinya? pasti Taehyung akan menggendongnya dan memindahkannya ke ranjang dengan-

.

.

.

.

"Akhhh!" semua lamunan Jimin hilang sekwtika, digantikan dengan rasa sakit di sekitar dadanya.

"Akhh sakit bodoh! singkirkan kakimu!" Ucapnya seraya memukul kaki Taehyung.

"Tidak." Ucap Taehyung dengab suara beratnya.

"A-akuhh tak bisa bernafass!" Wajah Jimin semakin memerah menahan emosi sekalikus rasa sakit di daerah dadanya.

"Memohon padaku, Park Jimin." Ucap Taehyung dengan seringaian yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"T-taehh kumohonn.."

"Panggik aku daddy."

Jimin mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya, "Aku tidak ma-

AKHHH! SIALAN KAU!"

Tiba tiba saja Taehyung semakin kuat menginjak Jimin yang di bawahnya.

Pandangan Jimin menyayu, "D-daddy.. Kumohonhh lepaskan aku.."

Senyum di wajah Taehyung semakin melebar, ia tersenyum puas. menyingkirkan kakinya dan membawa Jimin pada pangkuannya. Kemudian jari-jarinya mengusap punggung kekasihnya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Ingat, aku Kim Taehyung. Pria yang tidak pernah main-main dengan semua perkataannya."

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

 _"Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki aneh seperti dia?"_


	3. Homework

"Jadi aku akan berdua saja dengannya?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Maaf, tetapi ibuku terus memintaku untuk pulang."

"Ini tidak akan jadi masalah jika aku mengenalnya. Demi tuhan, aku berbicara dengannya saja tidak pernah, Jung Hoseok!"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai acara pendekatanmu dengan lelaki itu, dia tipemu 'kan?" ucapnya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya- menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Gila kau." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian di ruang kelas.

.

.

.

Sekarang lelaki manis itu terlihat menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah. Berkali-kali ia memeriksa jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Park Jimin?"

Lelaki manis itu menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"T-taehyung?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, ayo."

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingungnya, "Ku pikir kita akan naik bus, tetapi kau membawa sepedamu. Baiklah aku akan naik taxi saja."

"Naik."

"H-ha?"

"Naik."

Berboncengan dengan Taehyung, yang benar saja? "Tidak! Aku tidak mau."

"Lalu kau akan naik apa?"

Jimin mengentakkan kakinya kesal. "SUDAH KU BILANG, AKU AKAN NAIK TAXI ATAU BU-

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku dimana, Park Jimin?" ucap Taehyung memotong kalimat Jimin.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek hanya mengusap tengkuknya, "T-tidak hehe."

"Cepat, kau sudah membuang waktuku."

Jimin mengerucutan bibirnya kesal. "Iya iya."

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung sedang berkutat pada tugasnya masing-masing. Mereka memutuskan untuk membagi tugas agar pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai karena Jimin sudah tak tahan dengan semua kecanggungan ini.

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel berbunyi, tetapi Taehyung masih fokus pada tugasnya.

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting –_

"YA KIM TAEHYUNG, BEL APARTEMENTMU BERBUNYI!" ucap Jimin, jengah juga ia dengan sikap pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Mengapa aku yang harus membukanya? Memangnya kau tidak bisa?"

"Tapi apartemen ini milikmu bodoh!" ucap Jimin frustasi, bagaimana ada orang seaneh Taehyung?

"Lalu?"

"Arghh menyebalkan!" ucap Jimin kemudian berdiri untuk membuka pintu.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu apartemen itu dan selama beberapa beberapa menit ia saling bertukar pandang dengan wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

"Uh- kau siapa?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku Park Jimin."

"Apa pria bernama Kim Taehyung masih tinggal disini?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya temannya Taehyung." Jawab Jimin.

"O-oh kau temannya, kenalkan namaku Kim Baekhyun. Ibunya Kim Taehyung."

Jimin membulatkan matanya ' _ibunya Taehyung?'_

"U-uh bibi, silahkan masuk." Ucap Jimin kemudian membantu membawakan belanjaan Nyona Kim ke dalam apartementnya.

"Ibu.." Panggil Taehyung.

Nyonya Kim memandang malas putera nya itu, "Mengapa kau mengganti password apartementnya?"

Taehyung tertawa bagai bocah yang tak berdosa, "Hehe maaf aku hanya iseng, ibu."

"Iseng? Atau memang kau ingin berduaan saja dengan si manis ini?" ucap Nyonya Kim seraya melirik Jimin yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ibu! berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Hehe tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Ibu akan memasak, kita akan makan malam bersama ya."

"Tidak! Jimin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tugas kami sudah selesai." Potong Taehyung.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Jimin?" Tanya nyonya Kim.

Jimin diam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Diam berarti iya, baiklah ibu akan memasak untuk kalian~" ucap Nyonya Kim dengan bahagianya.

.

.

.

"Ya! Mengapa kau diam saja tadi?!" Tanya Taehyung, lebih tepatnya membentak lelaki mungil di hadapannya.

"A-aku bingung." Jawab Jimin jujur.

"Terserah padamu." Ucap Taehyung kemudian pergi.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, memangnya ada yang salah jika ia menumpang mengisi perut?

.

.

.

Nyonya Byun menatap dua lelaki remaja yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. "Aigoo Jimin-ah kau manis sekali."

Jimin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah.

"Ibu, berhenti menggoda Jimin!"

"Tenanglah pangeran Kim, ibu tidak akan merebut si manis dari pelukanmu."

Jimin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ibu dan anak sama-sama menyebalkan, batinnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Taehyung.

"Jimin, kau sudah selesai 'kan? Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Sambungnya.

Nyonya Kim mengernyitkan dahinya, "Yak! kau mengapa mengusir si manis?"

"U-uh benar apa kata Taehyung. Maaf bi, aku harus pulang. Ibuku pasti sudah menunggu di rumah." Ucap Jimin lalu berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan meja makan.

"Jimin-ah, besok kau harus datang lagi ya. Kalau bisa kau menginap disini, kasihan Taehyung tidak punya teman."

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya, "Umm iya akan ku usahakan.."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang, "Baiklah manis, bibi akan menunggu. YA KIM TAEHYUNG! CEPAT ANTARKAN JIMIN."

"Aku malas."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Tidak, Bu."

"Oh baiklah, ibu akan memotong uang jajanmu."

"Ibu!"

.

.

.

"Abaikan apa yang semua ibuku katakan."

"Iya, padahal aku ingin menginap di rumahmu." Ucap Jimin seraya menyerahkan helm pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Wajah Jimin dengan tatapan yang susah di tebak, dan itu membuat Jimin merasa grogi.

"U-uh abaikan, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku." Ucap Jimin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cepat masuk, udara semakin dingin." Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya.

Jimin mengangguk, "Umm, kau hati-hati ya."

Setelah Taehyung pergi, Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipi gembulnya yang memerah. "Ugh sial, aku ini kenapa?"


	4. Trauco And La Fiura

Jungkook menguap untuk kesekia kalinya, menatap malas guru di depan kelasnya yang sedang menjelaskan makhluk-makhluk mitologi.

"Menghamili dengan tatapan mata? Yang benar saja?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin yang berada di sampingnya.

Jimin yang sedaritadi menunduk memainkan ponselnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"Iya! Namanya Trauco and La Fiura. Makhluk itu bertampang jelek dan bertubuh pendek." Jimin menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias pada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengerutkan dahinya, "Mengapa ciri-ciri itu mirip sekali dengan mu, Jimin?"

Wajah Jimin memerah, "YA! APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU TINGGI DAN LAGI PULA AKU INI TAMPAN!" ptotesnya sambil memukuli tubuh teman sebangkunya itu dengan brutal.

"Akhh sakit, dasar pendek!"

"Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook, keluar dari kelasku sekarang!"

Yang dipanggil hanya melongo, dan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Mereka membatu.

" _Habislah kita."_

"KELUAR SEKARANG! ATAU TOILET KOTOR AKAN MENUNGGU KALIAN."

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook dan Jimin berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari kelasnya, lagi pula siapa juga yang ingin membersihkan toilet yang menjijikkan itu?

.

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk menunggu di kantin selagi pelajaran sejarah di kelas mereka masih berlangsung. Mereka duduk di sudut kantin dengan dua mangkuk ramyeon dan dua gelas jus di hadapan mereka.

"Aku masih tak percaya jika ada makhluk seperti itu."

Jimin memutar matanya malas, "Kalau kau tak percaya, itu urusanmu. Ku dengar, jika seseorang tak mempercayai hal itu.. tak lama ia akan bertemu makhluk itu dan-

Hamil.."

Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan makhluk itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kau akan hamil." Jawab Jimin dengan santai.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kau yang bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku tidak akan hamil." Jawab Jimin lagi.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran seraya menatap mata Jimin, tetapi Jimin membuang mukanya.

"Karena aku laki-laki, bodoh. Cepat habiskan ramyeonmu."

.

.

.

"Jimin-ah, mengapa Kim Taehyung selalu menyendiri jika di kelas?"

Mata Jimin tetap fokus pada buku di tangannya, lalu ia mengangkat bahunya. "Mana ku tahu."

"Taehyung juga tidak pernah menatap lawan bicaranya." Sambung Jungkook.

"Lalu?"

"Apa sebenarnya Taehyung itu Tauco and la figuran?"

"Trauco and La Fiura, bodoh." Koreksinya.

"Iya itulah, aku tak hafal namanya."

"…"

"Ya! Jimin! Mengapa kau terlalu fokus pada buku itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Jika kau berfikir kalau Taehyung merupakan makhluk mitologi itu. coba saja, tatap matanya." Ucap Jimin kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata teman sebangkunya itu.

.

.

.

"Kook-ah, lihat! Itu Taehyung." Ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di ujung koridor.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!" panggil Jungkook.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Jungkook yang terengah-engah karena mengejanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Kim Taehyung, bisakah kau menemaniku ke café yang baru buka itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

Pandangan Taehyung tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya. "Tidak."

"Ya! Setidaknya tataplah lawan bicaramu, Taehyung!"

Taehyung menatap tajam manik hitam milik Jungkook lalu ia memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook tanpa sepatah kata.

.

.

"Jimin-ah, Taehyung tadi menatapku." Ujar Jungkook setelah Taehyung pergi.

"…"

"Jimin-ah?" Panggil Jungkook.

"…"

Kemudian ia melihat teman sebangkunya yang ternyada sedang melamun. "Yak! Jimin-ah! Kau mengabaikan perkataanku!" Ucapnya kemudiam menangkup pipi gembul Jimin dan menatap matanya.

"Aku baru sadar jika matamu sangat indah, Jimin." Ucap Jungkook seperti berbisik.

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian ia memekik kencang dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkan teman sebangkunya itu.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki terlihat terduduk di sudut kamarnya yang gelap. Matanya tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan airmata dan bibirnya terus mengucapkan suatu kalimat.

" _Aku laki-laki dan tak akan hamil_."

Ia menarik rambutnya kasar, kemudian berteriak dengan kencang. "ARGHH!"

Kemudian ia merasa perutnya seperti sedang terjadi gempa bumi, secepat kilat ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuju laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil test pack yang baru saja ia beli.

Kemudian tangannya bergetar setelah ia melihat hasilnya.

"T-tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

"Kim Namjoon?"

"Hadir."

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"…"

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Tidak ada, saem."

"Tch, kemana perginya anak itu? Kim Taehyung?"

"Sakit, saem."

"Park Jimin?"

"Park Ji-

"M-maaf aku terlambat."

Kim Saem memutar matanya malas. "Ya, kali ini aku mengampunimu. Silahkan duduk-

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap kursi di sebelahnya, kemana perginya Jimin? Dan Kim Taehyung?

" _Mengapa Jimin dan Taehyung tidak hadir hari ini?"_

Jungkook memasang telinganya saat ia mendengar murid-murid di belakangnya membicarakan tentang Jimin dan Taehyung.

" _Taehyung sedang demam, ibunya menitipkan surat padaku."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin?"_

" _Kudengar ia bunuh diri.."_

" _Yang benar saja kau ini?!"_

" _Mana mungkin aku berbohong, apartementku dan apartementnya Jimin berada di lantai yang sama. Tadi pagi, aku melihat banyak polisi yang berjaga di depan pintu apartementnya."_

" _Heol, terus saja membual."_

Jungkook tersenyum setelah mendengar semua itu, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Ah aku merindukanmu Jimin, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu padamu."

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

.

Jimin menjatuhkan test packnya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"K-kau.."

"Hai Jimin." Ujarnya lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai mendekati Jimin yang membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya jika laki-laki itu bisa hamil, Jimin?"

"…"

"Dan kau salah Jimin, Trauco and La Fiura memiliki paras yang tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi. Seperti aku."

"T-tidak mungkin.."

Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian ia menyelipkan helai helai surai Jimin ke belakang telinganya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Jimin. Kau sepeti bidadari, dan-

Jimin merasa jika perutnya tertikam sesuatu yang tajam.

"Bidadari itu tinggal di surga." Sambungnya.

Dan Jimin merasakan pisau semakin dalam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Dan terkadang, saat ingin menuju surga… akan terasa sedikit menyakitkan."

Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Jimin, pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang.

"J-jungkook.."

Dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.


	5. Blue eyes

Di dalam gubuk kecil ini aku termenung menatap jendela kecil yang menampilkan betapa indahnya lukisan sang pencipta alam. Aku ingat betul jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku dan sang Raja. Semua penduduk sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk sang Raja, sedangkan aku disini hanya menunggu Bibi Jung datang dari istana untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun.' Untukku.

 _Tok tok tok_

 _KRIEETTTTT_

 _JEGLEK_

Suara ketukan dan pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup itu membuyarkan lamunanku, terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Itu adalah Bibi Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiriku dan meletakkan sepotong kue ulang tahun di hadapanku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jimin."

Aku tersenyum menatap Bibi Jung, "Terima Kasih."

Bibi Jung tersenyum kemudian mengusak surai hitamku. "Kali ini, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ceritakan asal-usul… diriku."

.

.

"Jimin, kau tidak ingin sepatu model terbaru? Atau baju?"

Bibi Jung terus saja menawarkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak ku inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" aku mengangguk antusias.

 _Flashback_

 _17 tahun yang lalu.. keluarga kerajaan dihebohkan dengan kelahiran putra pertama dari Raja dan Ratu Min. Si bungsu, Min Jimin. Dan si sulung, Min Yoongi, Awalnya Ratu sangat senang jika putranya kembar. Raja menemukan hal yang janggal pada salah satu putranya, manik sang putra berwarna biru. Saat itu, manik biru dianggap sebagai kutukan iblis dan akan membawa sial bagi siapapun yang di dekatnya. Sang Raja tidak ingin ambil resiko, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan sang putra. Mendengar keputusan Raja, sang Ratu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia memohon keringanan untuk si bungsu, Raja pun luluh. Akhirnya sibungsu diizinkan tinggal di istana sampai berusia 10 tahun._

 _Pada suatu saat, si bungsu melakukan hal yang sangat fatal. Kakak beradik itu sedang duduk di pinggir kolam ikan di halaman belakang istana. Mereka saling membasahi tubuh dengan cipratan air, sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan sendiri. Kemudian seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di tangan si bungsu, lalu ia memperlihatkannya kepada si sulung. Oops, ia lupa jika si sulung pho_ _bia terhadap serangga itu. karena kaget sekaligus takut, sisulung tercebur ke dalam kolam ikan._ _Si_ _bungsu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beruntung salah satu penjaga istana melihat kejadian itu dan segera melapor kepada sang Raja._

 _Mendengar berita dari penjaga istana, Raja meminta si bungsu untuk datang ke hadapannya. Ia murka, sampai-sampai menganggap sibungsu sebagai pembawa sial. Si bungsu yang polos itu hanya menggigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tak pecah. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya, tapi ia tahu jika ayahnya sangat murka dan secepatnya ia akan terpisah dengan si sulung._

 _Benar saja dugaan si bungsu, pagi-pagi buta ia dibangunkan oleh pengawal yang biasanya menjaga penjara bawah tanah_ _._ _Awalnya ia ingin menangis karena ketakutan melihat wajah garang sang pengawal, tetapi dengan iming-iming 'kita akan berlibur' si bungsu mengangguk dengan patuh. Kemudian, berakhir dengan para pengawal yang membawanya pergi 'berlibur'_.

 _Di dalam kereta kuda, sibungsu merasakan kejanggalan. Dimana ayah? Ibu? dan juga si sulung? Sampai akhirnya, si bungsu sampai di tempat 'berlibur'nya. Sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hutan yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sampai batas waktu yang tak di tentukan._

 _Si bungsu menyadari jika para pengawal yang membawanya akan beranjak, tanpa dirinya. Ia benar-benar takut, ia berusaha menahan kepergian para pengawal dengan teriakannya. Tetapi itu hanya di anggap sebagai angin lalu oleh para pengawal._

 _Para pengawal pergi semakin mejauh, si bungsu hanya menangis dan meratapi nasibnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan tanpa kasur empuk, mainan kesukaan, dan tanpa si sulung tentunya. Rasanya si bungsu ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan sekeras-kerasnya, tetapi ia tak bodoh dan ingat jika ia berada di hutan yang tak berpenghuni._

 _Pagi ini ia mendapat kabar dari istana jika kedua orangtuanya telah tiada, ombak besar itu menelan kapal beserta kru dan penumpangnya. Itu membuat si bungsu tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Para pengawal mencegahnya untuk datang ke istana, padahal ia ingin sekali memberi penghormatan yang terakhir untuk kedua orangtuanya. Hal itu semakin membuat keadaannya memburuk._

 _Setelah kepergian sang Raja dan Ratu, kerajaan itu butuh seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi pemimpinnya. Kemudian berakhir dengan si sulung yang menjadi pemimpin baru di kerajaan itu._

 _Pihak kerajaan tahu jika keadaan si bungsu memburuk saat kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Untuk mencegah hal buruk yang akan terjadi, pihak kerajaan mengirim seorang juru masak bermarga Jung untuk mengawasi si bungsu secara rutin._

 _Keberadaan Bibi Jung membuat sedikit hati si bungsu merasa tenang. Senyum manis si sulung yang hilang kini telah kembali. Tetapi terkadang senyum manis itu menghilang kemudian di gantikan dengan lengkungan pelangi karena mengingat sifat buruk si sulung saat menjadi Raja._

 _Si bungsu ingat ketika Bibi Jung bercerita tentang si sulung yang tak pernah tersenyum, egois, dan kasar. Tetapi ia tetap menyayangi si sulung dan selalu mendoakannya sebelum ia terlelap._

 _Flashback end_

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi Hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

Bibi Jung menghela napas, "Seluruh masyarakat semakin membencinya. Sekertaris Lee menyuruh Yoongi untuk pergi ke pasar, melihat keadaan rakyat. Saat itu Yoongi sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. akhirnya ia tetap pergi ke pasar dengan keterpaksaan, kemudian ia melakukan hal yang fatal.."

 _Flashback_

" _Raja yang tampan, namaku Sulli. Maukah kau bermain besamaku?" anak itu menyodorkan bola-bola kecil pada sang Raja. Tetapi sang Raja mengabaikan anak itu. karena tak kunjung di respon oleh sang Raja, anak itu menarik ujung jubah sang Raja._

 _Sang Raja menghempaskan anak itu ke jalanan yang kasar, membuat tubuh anak itu terluka dan banyak mengeluarkan darah. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh pakaianku, rakyat jelata." Ucap Yoongi dingin, kemudian pergi._

 _Sore menjelang, seorang pedagang buah mencari anaknya yang tak kunjung pulang. Bagai petir di siang hari, ia menemukan anaknya terbujur kaku di sudut jalanan yang sepi. Ia menangis seraya memeluk jasad anaknya._

" _Biar ku beritahu, sang Rajalah yang membuat anakmu menjadi seperti ini." Bisik seorang pedagang ayam yang berada di TKP saat itu. jelas terlihat ada kilatan dendam di mata pedagang buah._

 _Malam harinya, rakyat berkumpul mengelilingi istana lengkap dengan obor dan garpu rumput. Mereka datang untuk meminta Raja agar mempertanggungjawabkan tindakannya._

" _Apa mau kalian?" Tanya sang Raja dengan angkuh._

" _Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa." Sedetik kemudian, Raja melihat jasad yang terbujur kaku di gendongan wanita paruh baya. Ia mengenalinya, dan mengerti maksudnya._

" _Berikan waktu 2 hari padaku, kemudian penggal leherku dihadapan rakyat." Ucap sang Raja kemudian meninggalkan rakyat yang mengerubungi istananya._

 _Flashback end_

"Jadi..Yoongi hyung?" bibi Jung mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jimin, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Jimin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia memohon pada bibi Jung agar membawanya ke istana malam ini agar ia bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya, Yoongi. Bibi jung harus berpikir keras, banyak masalah yang akan terjadi jika Jimin datang ke istana. Dan akhirnya..

.

.

.

"Permisi yang mulia, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap sekertaris Lee. Yoongi yang sedang membaca novel tak mengindahkan ucapan lelaki paruh baya itu. Merasa terabaikan, sekertaris Lee mengulang lagi perkataannya. "Yang Mulia, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa?" Tanya Yoongi, matanya tak lepas dari novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Saudara Jauh."

"Persilahkan dia masuk ke ruanganku."

Sekertaris Lee mengangguk paham kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu untuk memanggil 'saudara jauh' sang Raja.

.

.

"Ahjussi, apakah yang mulia memperbolehkan ku untuk bertemu dengannya?" Tanya orang itu pada Sekertaris Lee.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Entah, biasanya yang mulia tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menemuinya pada malam hari. Mungkin karena esok ia tak akan menghirup oksigen lagi." Orang itu tercekat mendengar ucapan sekertaris Lee.

"Ahjussi..bisakah aku menemui raja sekarang?" Tanya orang itu penuh harap. Sekertaris Lee berdehem kemudian berkata "Mari ku antar."

Orang itu berjalan mengikuti langkah besar sekertaris Lee, tak lupa ia melihat hiasan-hiasan yang terpampang di sepanjang dinding di lorong itu. ia melihat satu figura yang berisikan foto sang raja. "Uwahh tampannya.."

Sekertaris Lee menatap orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan anak muda? Kita sudah sampai."

Suara sekertaris Lee membuyarkan lamunan orang itu, kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf."

"Sekarang, masuklah anak muda." Orang itu mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sekertaris Lee. Kemudian lelaki paruh baya itu meninggalkan orang itu di depan pintu jati yang sudah terukir dengan indahnya.

Orang itu menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdebar-debar karena melihat pintu di hadapannya, tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sang Raja. "Yoongi hyung, aku datang." Ucap orang itu dalam hatinya.

Dengan ragu, orang itu mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Suara dari dalam membuyarkan lamunan orang itu. dengan tangan gemetar, orang itu memutar kenop pintu, masuk, dan tak lupa menutupnya lagi.

Ia terpaku menatap sekelilingnya, dan tepat di hadapannya adalah sang raja yang sedang memunggungi dirinya seraya membaca buku yang berada di genggamannya. Keheningan tercipta selema beberapa menit. Sang Raja sibuk dengan novelnya dan orang itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya orang itu berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana di ruangan ini.

"Hyung.."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut orang itu membuat Yoongi kehilangan fokus untuk membaca novelnya. Yoongi memutar lehernya perlahan untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia masih ingat, jika itu adalah panggilan untuknya dari…

"Jimin…?"

Sedetik kemudian, ia melempar novelnya entah kemana dan berlari tergesa-gesa untuk memeluk sesosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama 10 tahun terakhir. Tak kalah cepat, Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan erat.

"Yoongi hyung, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Jimin, kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik saudara kembarnya. Yoongi.

"Aku juga." Ucap Yoongi. Lalu mereka berpelukan lebih erat lagi seperti saudara yang sudah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun, memang begitu 'kan? Pelukan itu terlepas begitu saja saat Yoongi menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi pada saudara kembarnya.

"Jimin, kau tidak bertumbuh dengan baik? tinggimu hanya sebatas dadaku." Yoongi berkata dengan wajah polosnya. Kini wajah Jimin memerah menahan malu sekaligus amarah.

"Aku membencimu, Yoongi Hyung." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yoongi menelan kasar salivanya.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Jimin berpikir sejenak, "Umm, bagaimana jika-"

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Cium aku." Ujar Jimin dengan lirih, tetapi Yoongi tetap mendengarnya. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa agar Yoongi tidak melihat semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipinya.

Perlahan, Yoongi mengangkat dagu Jimin agar ia bisa menatap manik birunya. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi, hidung, pipi, dan yang terakhir.. bibir merah muda yang selama sepuluh tahun ini sudah menggodanya.

"Jim.. aku menginginkanmu?" ucap Yoongi seduktif.

"A-apa?"

Kemudian terjadi adegan delapan belas plus-plus, maaf author kaga kuat bikin.

.

.

Sang surya muncul dengan malu-malu dari ufuk timur, cahayanya mengusik anak adam yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Eunghh, sudah pagi rupanya." Ucap Jimin seraya mengusap kelopk matanya. Tiba-tiba otot Jimin menegang, ia teringat sesuatu. 'Yoongi Hyung akan dipenggal.' Ia menatap sejenak saudara kembarnya yang masih tertidur. Ia termenung sejenak, kemudian memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia harus pergi sekarang.

Kini Jimin melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, penyamaran sudah ia lakukan. Memakai baju sang Raja yang kebesaran dan membawa sehelai kain. Ia tersenyum.

Kemudian Jimin menghampiri Sekertaris Lee.

"Sekertaris Lee, tolong siapkan kereta kuda. Segera." Ucap Jimin

Sekertaris Lee menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Untuk apa, Raja?"

"Bukan kah ini sudah waktunya?"

Sekertaris Lee mengerti arah bicara sang Raja jadi-jadian. "Baiklah."

.

"Raja, kita sudah sampai."

Suara sekertaris Lee membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Kemudian ia menatap sekeliling, tempat ini dipadati oleh rakyat yang ingin melihat langsung pemenggalan Raja. Ouch Jimin merasakan ngilu di persendian lehernya, demi Yoongi Hyung apapun ia lakukan.

"Sekertaris Lee, bisa kah kau menutup mataku?" ucap Jimin seraya memberikan sehelai kain kepada lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin, anggap saja permintaan terakhirku." _Sebenarnya agar orang-orang tidak melihat manik biruku._

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Eunghh." Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya, ia meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Kosong. Tak ada sesosok malaikat yang tertidur di sampingnya, ia pun panik. Segera ia bergegas meninggalkan kamar tidurnya dan ia tau harus pergi kemana.

.

Tempat ini benar-bena penuh sesak, beruntung tubuh Yoongi yang Ramping dapat menerobos kerumunan agar ia bisa mencapai barisan paling depan. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut, ia tak bisa membanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan saudara kembarnya.

Kini ia sudah berada di barisan paling depan, ia bisa melihat saudara kembarnya sudah siap penggal dengan mata yang tertutup. Sebentar lagi..akan dimulai. Seseorang melepas ikatan di mata Jimin.

 ** _Jimin POV_**

Seseorang melepaskan ikatan di mataku, sial. Kemudian aku menatap sekeliling, ramai sekali. Aku melihat Bibi Jung yang sedang menangis dan..Yoongi Hyung?! Untuk apa ia disini.

 ** _Jimin POV End_**

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang matanya sudah memerah, ya disini sangat berdebu. Matanya seolah berkata 'Jangan Jim.' Jimin tersenyum menatapnya. Kemudian setetes air mata meluncur dari manik hitam milik Yoongi, ia menangis seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Yoongi menangis, dengan tidak sopan nya airmata milik Jimin juga ikut keluar dari lama setelah itu Yoongi mengangkat kembali kepalanya kemudian menatap Jimin yang tersenyum padanya dan Yoongi tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sampai bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, Jimin." Ucap Yoongi lirih.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Jimin, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Tanya si Sulung kepada si bungsu._

" _Reinkarnasi itu apa hyung?"_

" _Reinkarnasi itu kau dihidupkan kembali setelah kematian." Jimin mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

" _Di kehidupan selanjutnya, Yoongi hyung ingin menjadi apa?"_

" _Pendampingmu tentunya." Kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Jimin._

 ** _Flashback End_**


	6. Trauco And La Fiura II

"Perhatian semua!"

Seluruh murid yang di dalam kelas itu menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Ada apa? Ribut sekali kau Jung Hoseok." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Hoseok menatap seluruh temannya. "Tolong dengarkan aku-

Seseorang melempar buku tulis ke wajah hoseok. "Cepat katakan, bodoh!"

"Begini- YA KIM TAEHYUNG! DENGARKAN AKU."

Taehyung melepas earphonenya, "Ini tidak ada lagunya, aku masih bisa mendengarmu."

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Hoseok.

"Jadi begini teman-teman, apa kau tahu Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Hoseok.

" _Murid kelas sebelah?"_

" _Jeon Jungkook yang tampan itu?"_

" _OH TUHAN JUNGKOOK PANGERANKU. ADA APA?"_

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya, menapa teman-temannya jadi ribut sendiri?

Hoseok mengambil penghapus lalu memukul papan tulis agar atensi teman-temannya kembali padanya.

"Jungkook akan pindah ke kelas kita!"

Seluruh siswi berteriak dengan senang, astaga mereka akan sekelas dengan seorang pangeran tampan!

"YA! DIAM!"

Seisi kelas menutup semua bibirnya lalu menatap Hoseok yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Bisa aku lanjutkan?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Ya, kalian benar. Jungkook memang tampan. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah monster! Dia iblis."

"Mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Hoseok-ah?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Kim Yeri, murid kelas sebelah di temukan tewas di rumahnya, parahnya, ia sedang dalam kondisi mengandung!."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jungkook?"

Hosoek mengusap wajahnya, "Apa kalian tidak tahu sebuah rahasia yang di simpan kelas sebelah?"

Semua murid menggelengkan kepalanya serentak.

"Astaga, hebat sekali kelas itu menyimpan rahasianya. Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu kalian. Apa kalian bisa berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyebar rahasia ini?"

"YA!" semuanya berteriak.

"Jungkook adalah jelmaan makhluk mitologi. Aku tidak ingat namanya, tetapi ia bisa menghamili seseorang hanya dengan tatapan matanya!" ucap Hoseok dengan berapi-api.

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

Seluruh murid tertawa, yang benar saja? Di era yang sudah modern mengapa masih ada makhluk seperti itu?

"Yang dikatakan hoseok benar."

Seluruh murid berhenti tertawa, mereka terkejut saat melihat Kang Seulgi , murid kelas sebelah dan ia juga merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka. Sejak kapan ia berdiri di sebelah hoseok?

"J-jadi itu benar?" Tanya salah satu murid dengan ketakutan.

Seulgi mengangguk. "Ya itu benar, aku tidak mungkin berbohong disaat salah satu temanku menjadi korbannya."

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana?"

"Biar hoseok yang menjelaskan, aku harus pergi." Ucap seulgi kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. benar-benar ketua yang sangat sibuk.

"Jadi, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah jangan pernah menatap mata Jungkook!" ujar Hoseok

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tenju saja bisa, jika Jungkook mengajakmu berbicara, keluarkan saja ponselmu. Fokus pada benda persegi itu. jangan pernah tatap matanya." Jelas hoseok lagi.

"Bagaimana Jika kita tak sengaja menatapnya?"

"Yang ditatap Jungkook pasti hamil dan kalian harus Makan buah nanas sebanyak-banyaknya! Nanas bisa membuat gugur sebuah janin." Jawab Hoseok.

"Ya Park Jimin!"

Jimin yang merasa namanya di panggil segera menatap wajah hoseok dengan tatapan kosongnya. "A-aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau, hanya di sampingmu bangku kosong yang tersisa. Otomatis Jungkook akan duduk di sebelahmu. Kau harus berhati-hati, fokus saja pada bukumu."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menghindarinya?" Tanya Jimin

"KAU AKAN HAMIL, BODOH!" Jawab hoseok dengan emosi.

"Aku ini laki-laki, masa bisa hamil. Jadi sekarang siapa yang bodoh?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Terserah padamu, yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Jungkook yang terengah-engah karena mengejanya.

" _Sial, mengapa monster sialan itu memanggil namaku?"_ jeritnya di dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Kim Taehyung, bisakah kau menemaniku ke café yang baru buka itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

Pandangan Taehyung tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya. "Tidak."

"Ya! Setidaknya tataplah lawan bicaramu, Taehyung!"

Taehyung menatap tajam manik hitam milik Jungkook lalu ia memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook tanpa sepatah kata.

.

.

.

"Sial sial sial." Ucap Taehyung sambil memukuli kepalanya, mengapa ia bisa menatap mata si iblis itu?

"Apa benar laki-laki bisa hamil?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Kemudian mencari tentang laki laki yang bisa hamil yang masih membuatnya bingung.

 _Tidak semua lelaki bisa mengandung, tetapi ada beberapa yang bisa dan itu disebut sebagai Male pregnant_

"Tidak semua..? bebarti ada yang bisa 'kan? Astaga! Bagaimana jika aku termasuk golongan yang isa hamil?"

Setelah itu Taehyung berlari-lari untuk mendapatkan buah nanas sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah kau baik-baik saja? Kau demam." Tanya nyonya Kim khawatir sambil mengusap surai hitam puteranya yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"A-aku hanya terlalu banyak makan nanas, bu."

"Lalu darah di kamar mandi itu?" Tanya nyonya Kim lagi.

Rasanya jantung Taehyung sudah berhenti bedetak, "A-aku h-hanya pusing bu.. lalu aku terbentur dinding kamar mandi.."

"Ck, ceroboh sekali kau. Baiklah ibu akan membuat surat dan besok kau tidak perlu datang ke sekolah."

Huft. Untung ibunya percaya.

.

.

.


	7. Rain

Hujan.

Dan gilanya, guru paruh baya itu masih saja berceloteh tentang bagaimana membosankannya perang dunia kedua.

Kim Taehyung sudah menguap berkali-kali, menandakan betapa bosannya dia dengan semua ini dan udaranya pun sangat mendukungnya untuk tertidur.

Suara tetesan hujan itu bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur.

Oh tiak, Kim Taehyung harus pergi dari kelas ini sekarang.

"Pak, aku izin ke toilet." Ucapnya, setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang membosankan itu.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan tangannya merogoh saku seragamnya untuk mencari pemantik api.

Perlahan ia menghisap asap adiktif itu, merasakan betapa hangatnya ketika asap itu memenuhi paru-parunya, dan menghembuskannya kembali.

Pandangannya mengedar ke sekelilingnya, dari atap gedung sekolah ia bisa melihat langit yang cerah- biasanya. Tetapi kali ini lagit di Seoul sedang bersedih.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sesuatu.

"Hoi Park Jimin."

Lelaki mungil itu menoleh, matanya membulat dua kali lebih besar. "T-taehyung?"

Kim Taehyung berjalan dengan sesekali melompat untuk melewati genangan air agar sampai di hadapan Park Jimin, teman sekelasnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu membolos?" Tanyanya

"T-tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin." Jawab lelaki mungil itu dengan sedikit tergagap.

Senyum simpul tercetak jelas di bibir lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Lalu, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Park Jimin tersenyum sambil menatap langit Seoul yang kelabu, "Aku datang untuk melihat hujan."

Kim Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Melihat hujan?"

Park Jimin mengangguk, "Apa kau pernah menghitung jumlah air yang turun ketika hujan?"

Kim Taehyung maju satu langkah agar dirinya terkena tetesan hujan, ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada langit seraya memejamkan matanya. "Hmm..banyak."

"Sebanyak itulah sayang dan cintaku terhadapmu."

Kim Taehyung membuka matanya dengan cepat, "A-apa kau bilang?"

Park Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian tersenyum, lalu menarik teman sekelasnya itu agar tak lagi terkena tetesan air hujan yang dingin.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kau ke ruang ganti sekarang, badanmu basah kuyup."

Kim Taehyung masih terdiam, sebodoh itukah dirinya untuk mencerna semua ini?

"Apa itusebuah pernyataan?"

Park Jimin mengangguk, "Ya itu hanya pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjawabnya. Sudah ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal."


	8. Daddy

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sosok yang ia nantikan. Pandangannya kosong menatap pintu kelasnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Jimin, ayo cepat tiup lilinnya!"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya, ia mendesah pelan. Sosok itu tidak akan datang.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Jimin langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suasana hatinya sangat kacau, Jimin benar benar kecewa.

Ia menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan itu sedikit mengusik Jimin yang masih terlelap.

"Jimin-ah, buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau di dalam."

Sayup sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Oh, itu dia.

"Jimin-ah?"

Tidak! Jimin tidak ingin mendengar suara itu. ia mengambil bantal dan menutupi kepalanya agar suara itu tak masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Jimin-ah kumohon.."

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

Jimin membulatkan matanya-

Astaga ternyata ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Jimin?" panggil lelaki itu sambil mendekati Jimin yang memberingsut hingga punggungnya terbentur oleh kepala ranjangnya.

"Jimin-ah, kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap lelaki itu seraya mencoba menggenggam telapak tangan mungil milik lelaki manis di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat JImin menepisnya, "Tidak, dad!"

Pria bernametag Kim NamJoon itu menghela nafasnya kasar, "Jimin, aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku juga seperti ini untukmu, untuk keluarga kita."

Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata lelaki yang lebih mungil, "Tapi dad, aku hanya ingin kau datang. Aku ingin kau selalu disampingku, aku tidak butuh semua lembaran bernominal itu dad!"

Namjoon terdiam, menatap putera semata wayangnya.

Jimin yang tak menemukan reaksi apapun mencoba menatap wajah ayahnya.

Dia terlihat sangat letih, seharusnya ia menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan kecupan hangat. Bukan wajah yang memerah dengan mata yang membengkak.

Perlahan Jimin bangkit dari ranjangnya, "D-Daddy maafkan aku.." ucapnya sambil memeluk Namjoon.

Namjoon tetap bungkam.

"Daddy, kau baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki yang lebih tua mengangguk kemudian membalas pelukan Jimin. "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahunmu."

Jimin mengangguk, "Umm daddy? Apa aku bisa meminta hadiahku sekarang?"

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau ingin apa?"

"Sebuah ciuman!" ucapnya dengan antusias, tanpa Jimin ketahui wajah Namjoon telah memerah.

"Baiklah, kau akan segera menerima hadiahmu. Oh! Dan aku akan memberikan hadiah tambahan untukmu, Baby Jimin."

Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan bingungnya, "A-apa?"


	9. umbrella

Park Jimin menatap langit yang sedang menangis dari jendela rumahnya, ia tersenyum membayangkan orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasanya. Segera ia mengambil payung yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

Suara Seokjin menginterupsinya yang hampir keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

"Aku akan bekerja, kak."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak setuju. "Sudah kubilang, tugasmu hanya belajar. Biar aku yang bekerja."

Jimin mendekat pada kakaknya, meraih lengan laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Kak, ayolah.. aku hanya mencari tambahan."

Seokjin menggeleng dengan tegas, rupanya rayuan adiknya belum bisa merubah pikirannya.

Jimin tak kehilangan akalnya, berbagai rayuan ia layangkan agar ia diperbolehkan untuk bekerja.

"Kak, kumohon.. lagipula aku bekerja hanya jika hujan turun. Hujan tidak turun setiap hari 'kan? Aku hanya ingin meringankan sedikit bebanmu." Rayunya seraya menatap kedua mata kakaknya.

Seokjin terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Manik hitam Jimin membulat dengan sendirinya, ia sangat senang. "Terima kasih, kak." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi kakaknya.

.

Jimin berjalan dengan riang, mengayunkan payung ditangannya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Senyum di bibirnya terukir dengan indah, tidak seindah cuaca tentunya.

Restauran Swadeekhaa

Jimin menatap lambang gajah putih yang berkelap-kelip seperti bintang di langit malam. Bau Tomyam menggelitik rongga hidungnya, bau itu semakin memotivasinya untuk bekerja lebih keras.

Ia menarik nafasnya,

"Payung! Payung!"

"Payung! Payung!"

Ia berteriak seperti itu setiap ada pelanggan restauran yang baru keluar dengan perut yang terisi penuh.

Tak satupun orang mengindahkan tawarannya.

Lelah juga jika terus berteriak dan berdiri di bawah hujan. Ia menepi, duduk di pinggirian restauran itu.

Lagi-lagi bau Tomyam itu memasuki rongga paru-parunya, perutnya berbunyi dengan keras. Wajahnya memerah, untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar. Semoga saja.

Jimin menatap langit yang menangis, ia menjulurkan tangannya agar bisa bersentuhan dengan airmata sang langit.

Ia melamun sejenak.

"Kau menyewakan payung?"

"Hei-"

Jimin terlonjak saat ia merasakan tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya.

"A-ah ya?"

Wajah Jimin memanas, orang di hadapannya benar-benar tampan. Bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang sering dibacakan oleh kakaknya dulu.

"Kau menyewakan payungmu 'kan?" Suara pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannya lagi.

Jimin mengangguk dengan cepat, "Y-ya, kau benar."

"Mobilku di ujung sana, bisa kau mengantarku?" Ucap pemuda itu seraya menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir di bawah pohon.

Jimin mengangguk dengan senang, dengan sigap ia membuka payungnya, dan segera memayungi pemuda tampan yang menjadi pelanggan pertamanya.

"Kau tidak memayungi dirimu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau saja, aku sudah basah." Jawab Jimin.

"Ah kita sudah sampai."

Jimin mengangguk dan menutup payungnya ketika pelanggan pertamanya sudah duduk di kursi kemudi.

Pemuda itu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang.

Jimin merogoh sakunya, "Aku tidak ada kembalian, kau pelanggan pertamaku."

"Memangnya aku meminta kembalian?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

Wajah Jimin memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?"

"Park Jimin."

"Aku Kim Taehyung, kau bekerja disini?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku bekerja hanya ketika hujan turun."

Taehyung menganguk, kemudian ia memberikan selembar uang pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Untukmu, ambil saja kembaliannya."

Mata Jimin berbinar dibuatnya, jumlah uang ditangannya sama dengan gaji kakaknya selama sebulan! Wow!

"Ah, ini serius?"

Taehyung mengangguk, meyakinkan pemuda manis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, waktuku sudah hampir habis. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

Perlahan mobil Taehyung menjauh dari pandangannya, senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa dia malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku?"

Di ujung jalan sana Taehyung tersenyum dan ia mungkin akan menjadi pelanggan tetap di restauran itu, ketika hujan.


	10. pencil case

_"Pinjem pensil dong woy!"_

 _"Eh hapusaan!"_

 _"Penggaris dong pinjem_."

Jimin terus saja berkata seperti itu setiap harinya, membuat seisi kelas menjadi sebal karenanya. Bukannya apa-apa, biasanya Jiminlah yang kotak pensilnya yang paling lengkap. Semua orang meminjam padanya. Sekarang? Malah Jimin yang meminjam. Jadi semua orang harus membawa peralatannya sendiri. Duh.

"Tempat pensil lu kemana sih?" Tanya Hoseok dengan sebal. Tinta pulpennya habis karena dipakai Jimin.

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya, "Ga tau juga gua, kemarin gua tinggal di kolong meja terus ilang. Isinya pulpen sarasa semua lagi."

"Kok bisa? Udah nyari?"

Jimin mengangguk "Udah gua cari, ga ada. Di rumah juga ga ada."

"Terus?"

"Ya.. gua bakal minjem terus sampe kotak pensil gua ketemu. Hehehe." Ucap Jimin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Hoseok pusing tujuh keliling, mau sampai kapan pulpennya dipinjam Jimin?

.

.  
.

"Namjoon-ah, pulpeeeeen." Ucap Jimin dengan suara cemprengnya seraya menghampiri Namjoon.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Namjoon segera menyembunyikan seluruh pulpen yang dimilikinya.

"Mana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Gak ada, gua cuma bawa satu."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kenapa sih kotak pensilnya harus hilang?

Jimin kembali duduk di bangkunya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Hari ini begitu menyebalkan.

"Hoy Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh ke asal suara, Taehyung yang memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas. "Apa?"

"Ini punyamu 'kan?"

Benda persegi bermotif hello kitty di genggaman Taehyung.

Mata Jimin membulat dua kali lipat dan memekik setelah itu.

"KOTAK PENSIL GUA!" ucapnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Taehyung.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin merampas kotak pensilnya dari tangan Taehyung, lalu memeluk kotak pensilnya dengan erat.

"Ya ampun baby, aku hampir mati tanpamu."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan wajah bingungnya, "Lu ngomong sama siapa?"

"Sama tempat pensil gua, kenapa? Ga suka lu?" Balas Jimin dengan sewotnya.

.

.  
.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jimin memeriksa kotak pensilnya. Memastikan jika isinya masih utuh atau tidak.

"Pulpen sarasa 3 biji ada.."

"Hapusan ada.."

"Lipbalm juga ada.."

"Tipex sama penggaris ada.."

"Ada.. hah? Apaan nih?"

Jimin mengambil lipatan kertas di dalam kotak pensilnya, "kayaknya gua gapernah nyimpen kertas beginian."

Jimin membuka lipatan kertas itu, wah ada tulisannya!

Wajah Jimin memerah setelah itu. Segera ia mengambil handphonenya.  
.

.

.

.

 _Jadi pacarku?_  
 _08xxxxx telpon aku._

 _Yang mencintaimu,_  
 _Taehyung_


End file.
